


Late Shift

by Lindsey_Kkay



Series: Savitar Deserved Better [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashpoint Didn't Happen (DCU), Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Barry Allen, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Barry stays with his other self over night and Iris come to check on him the next day, and his other self wakes up just in time.





	Late Shift

Barry stayed by his other selves side the whole night. He slept at an awkward angle in his chair, but he wouldn’t complain. He wanted to make sure that the other speedster was okay. 

That meant staying with him well into the night even though everyone else had already left and were probably at home enjoying their beds. Barry was still upset about what Caitlin had said, asking if Barry was sure they should keep his other self here. He was Barry, literally from five seconds after he had started running with Zoom. He was Barry inside and out, which meant that he was a part of team Flash, no questions asked. Because Barry was positive they would never throw him out, why would Caitlin ever think it would be okay to kick out his time remnant. 

  


Barry silently promised his other self that he would be welcomed by Barry and Barry knew for sure that Iris would follow in a heart beat, and Wally liked him now, so there was no reason he shouldn’t like Barry’s time remnant. But if all else failed, he still had Barry, and that was all he needed. 

_Nothing like a little self confidence from yourself,_ Barry laughed to himself at the thought. 

He must have been really exhausted if he was laughing at himself. He decided it was way past time to head to bed. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the plastic chair and drifted off.

  


  


  


“‘Arry… Barry, wake up…” Barry’s eyes fluttered open, Iris’s face coming into view. She looked harsh in the bright LED lights. He stretched carefully, mindful that having slept on a plastic chair all night was probably not to gentle on his joints. 

“Iris, what are you doing here so early?” his voice was gruff from sleep.

“Early? Barry its Eight AM.” Iris laughed. “Anyway, I come bearing coffee. I figured you had stayed with him last night and might need a refreshment before you started your day. By the way you look like shit.” she smiled brighter than the LED lights as she handed him a to-go cup from Jitters.

“Thanks Iris. For the coffee, not for the rude comment.” Barry said, smiling back when he took a sip of the coffee, realizing she had gotten his favorite.

“Well I’m sure if I had slept in a plastic chair all night I’d look like shit too.” Iris shrugged, taking a seat on his other selves hospital cot. She casually sipped her ice coffee, taking a hold of the other Barry’s hand.  


“That’s probably impossible.” Barry shook his head.

  
“There’s something bothering you, I can tell. Because if it were any other day, you  
would have had the best sleep of your life in that chair. You know you can sleep anywhere Barr.”

  
“Its… Caitlin said something that bothered me yesterday after we got him back to the  
lab.” Barry sighed heavily, knowing Iris would wait for him to get everything out before talking  
again. “She asked if I was sure about keeping him here. Like I would just kick him out because  
he had served the purpose I needed him too. Like he was disposable because he was a time  
remnant and not the real me.”

  
Barry looked away, scrubbing a hand down his face. He couldn’t understand why this  
was bothering him so much. Maybe he just got the feeling that if Caitlin thought it was easy to  
dispose of his time remnant that it would be just as easy to get rid of him.

  
“What was your answer?” Iris’s voice was grounding, pulling him back from the dark  
thoughts in his head.

  
“I told her I was sure. I can’t just abandon him. He’s from seconds after I started running  
with Zoom. He’s me. He knows everything I’ve been through and needs just as much support as  
I do.” Barry shook his head, letting the silence settle for a moment. “Maybe I need him more  
than I ever realized. Someone who understands me in a way no one else does.” Barry shrugs.

  
“Hey, it's going to be great to have him as a part of the team.” Barry looked up at her. She  
was looking down at the other Barry’s hand, watching as her thumb rubbed back and forth  
across the top of his hand. She looked back up at him. “Think of how much crime will go down  
having another speedster to help out…. And having another Barry Allen around is going to be  
fun.” there was a twinkle in her eyes that made Barry want to kiss her.

  
So he did. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “Iris West, you are and forever will be the  
most amazing person I have ever met. How did I become this lucky?”

  
“I don’t know. Maybe you were just extra careful not to break any mirrors in some other  
life.” Iris was smiling at him.

  
“Or maybe I found a four leaf clover.” Barry was grinning back at her now. His earlier  
worries having subsided when she had reassured him.

  
“Maybe. It could have been a lucky heads up penny too.” Iris leaned a bit closer.

  
“That might have been it.” Barry leaned in as well, their lips just inches apart when his  
own voice groaned.

“Ugh...where am I?” They both pulled apart, looking to the other Barry as he rubbed his  
good eye, trying to wipe the sleep out of it. Barry stood up.

  
“Call Caitlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Barry/Iris fits perfectly with the song Dusk Till Dawn by Sia ft Zayn


End file.
